The Demon clans
by piratefreak
Summary: Naruto is a Demon from another plane, what will Sasuke do once he has the powerful Demon in his grasp. sorry I suck at summerys. Yaoi, NaruSasu, might have an eventual M-preg and will have lemons in later chapters.
1. The Prologue

Warnings this is a first fic for me, it will be a yaoi so If you don't like what are you doing reading this! This story may or may not contain Mpreg haven't decided yet, will tell if yes in later chaps oh this is a SasuNaru fic and it will have eventual Sakura bashing if you like her I'm sorry its part of the story .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now going to go weep in a corner.

* * *

Prologue 

Once upon a time on a different plane from ours was a country of fire and magic, this was a country ruled by the most sadistic and brutal of rulers and they were the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha clan is the strongest of all the clans as they were the only one with complete mastery of fire and illusions.

Now each clan had there own abillitys, the Haruno clan had mastery of physical strength, the Lee clan had mastery of all fighting styles, the Nara clan mastered the art of shadow manipulation, the Hyuga clan had the mastery of foresight and healing, the Inuzuka's who have mastery of all canines and the Nameless clan had mastery of the sand. There are many other lesser powers but they are are of little importance.

Now our story starts on a old but well used road into the capital city Konoha.

Using this road was a Demon, and not just any Demon but one of the most powerful and kindest of Demons.

The Demon himself was unique as most Demons were dark haired and pale skinned but this Demon was the complete opposite, he had golden hair that was brighter than the sun, honey brown skin that would take years in the sun to create and the most unique thing about this Demon was his eyes, the Demons eyes were the colour of a cloudless sunny day but what made them unique for a Demon was that they shone with a strong inner spirit and kindness.

The name of this Demon was Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha he was assaulted by the different sounds,smells and sights because you see Naruto is not originally form this plane, he came from a world of Demons and Death.

As Naruto was a kind soul he was not all together upset at being stranded in another plane as he hated how most Demons believed and acted superior to all creatures.

Naruto was awed by the city as he saw merchants selling produce and trinkets, children running in and around the shoppers and most of all dozens and dozens of smiling and happy face, a thing that was rare on his own plane.

As Naruto continued to explore he came upon the town centre that was located right in front of what looked like a huge palace.

Sitting outside of the palace gates was a child that looked no more than nine years old, walking up to the child he noticed how all the other children stayed away from as if in fear and not knowing any logical explanation for the other children's fear he approached the child.

"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked bending down to look at what he now recognised as a boy, in the face.

"Madara, what yours?" the boy Madara replied.

"my names Naruto, hmm, do you want to see a magic trick?" Naruto asked.

Madara's face brightened at the question and he nodded his head vigorously.

"OK then, here I go." As Naruto said this fire burst from his left hand and a mini tornado appeared in his right.

While Naruto concentrated on his trick he failed to notice that the child's face had gone hard and his eye started to bleed red, because what Naruto didn't know was that Madara was an Uchiha and not just any Uchiha he was the first in line to the throne and when an Uchiha whether they are big or small find someone with the potential to become stronger than them, they eradicate them.

When Naruto finally looked back at Madara he was caged by the boys blood red eyes, and unable to move he could not protect against the boys next words.

"**Sleep now**." Madara commanded and then the world went black and Naruto knew know more.

24 Hours later

When Naruto woke it was to find himself chained to the floor of what looked like a throne room as it had marble floors and a least five chandeliers.

"You have been brought before us because it was witnessed that you have the power over the elements and as decreed by us the Uchiha is you have the power of elements but are not an Uchiha yourself, it is a crime that the only punishment for is death."

At these words Naruto snapped out of his initial confusion to take in the scene before him, in the room it appeared that there was just about twenty people and they were all staring at him but that is not what scared Naruto, no, it was the couple seated on the thrones, as they couldn't be anything else, at the end of the room.

"But as we have all witnessed we cannot kill you as all previous attempts in the last 24 hours have shown, so we the rulers of this kingdom, the Uchiha have decide that a curse shall be placed on you and you are then to be chained in our dungeon till a time that you should die." the man on the throne decreed and there was a resounding cheer from the surrounding people.

After Naruto's fate was decided the boy from earlier stepped out from the shadows of the thrones.

"Ahhh, here's my boy, what a specimen you have brought us and as promised because it was you who brought him to us you may place the true hearts curse upon him." chortled who Naruto believed to be the king.

"Yes father." Madara replied with a smirk upon his face.

At the word father Naruto's racing thoughts froze as he began to under stand the situation he was in but as he tried to speak he found that he couldn't.

As Madara made his way over to him Naruto began to struggle uselessly against his bonds.

Upon reaching Naruto, Madara began chanting with the slight smirk still on his face as Naruto looked on in dawning horror.

_**Until the day, **_

_**That a royal by blood,**_

_**can look upon you **_

_**and with conviction say,**_

_**I will give my heart,**_

_**I will give up my life, **_

_**I will give up anything,**_

_**to stay by your side,**_

_**until that day,**_

_**cursed you will be,**_

_**to be hated and feared, **_

_**so mote it be.**_

As Madara finished the incantation Naruto was finally able to talk and with his eyes becoming red and Demonic he laid a curse upon the Uchiha.

_**As you who deem yourselves better**_

_**you and all Uchiha **_

_**as you have cursed me**_

_**so shall I curse you**_

_**women shall be banished**_

_**not a one to be born **_

_**to any and all Uchiha**_

_**only males are born**_

_**and with each passing year **_

_**with me in your dungeon **_

_**you will all shed tears**_

_**for without your women I decree **_

_**that the mighty Uchiha will fall thanks to me **_

With the last words of the curse ringing in the Uchiha's ears Naruto was dragged of not to be seen for another five hundred years.

* * *

thanks for reading and I'll update in two weeks XD

please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings this is a first fic for me, it will be a yaoi so If you dont like what are you doing reading this!

I would like to apologise as it was pointed out to me that in the summery I have this as a NaruSasu and in the prologue I have it as a SasuNaru, this fic will have Naruto as the seme and Sasuke as the uke, sorry for the inconvenience.

This story may or may not contain M-preg haven't decided yet, will tell if yes in later chaps oh and this is a NaruSasu fic also in later chaps there will be sakura bashing if you like her then sorry its part of the story XP.

I want to thank all those who reviewed or faved this fic XD (free hugs and cookies for you)

This is chapter 1 if you haven't read the prologue then go and read it now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now going to go weep in a corner.

Chapter 1

500 Years later

As Sasuke sat on the throne he began to wonder if the war was going to last forever as it had been 23 years since it started and being only 18 himself it felt like it had be going on for century's.

"The ice country has moved troops to the southern border what do you propose we do your highness?"

Coming out of his pondering's Sasuke set about forming a plan.

"At the southern border the enemy will have to pass through one of two place, either the fire mountain trail or the sea, now as the sea will be impossible to pass this time of year, we will set up a battalion at the entrance of the trail as it only allows a limited amount of people through and that will be our advantage."

"That is a great idea your highness, I will get on that right away." the man said scurrying away.

"Hello little brother how are you today?" a familiar voice laced with amusement asked.

"What do you want Itachi?"sighed Sasuke.

"Can't I come to check on my little brother without raising your suspicions?"

"No."

"Well then, your right, I have found something interesting in the family archives."

"Oh, and what could that be?" replied Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Something that may be able to help us win this war with the ice country." Itachi answered with a slight smirk upon his face.

At those words Sasuke found himself standing to attention interested now in what Itachi had to say.

"And what is it that you have found?"

"... Demon."

20 minutes later

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes the book said in the abandoned dungeon lived a Demon that was cursed and imprisoned about 500 years ago by our clan." Itachi stated.

"If it was our clan that imprisoned the Demon, assuming that its still alive, why would it help us?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Simple little brother, we can give it its freedom."

As they turned the corner they came across a door that had been chained shut with a sign nailed to it, the sign read: "Unless by royal decree any who enter here will be put to the death!".

"Real welcoming isn't it." sneered Sasuke "Good thing I'm king then isn't it."

Calling upon the power of flames Sasuke set about melting the chain that bound the door.

"I see you haven't lost your touch little brother, especially with all the work you have to do." Itachi observed.

"And whose fault was it that you decide not to be king and I got stuck with the job." Sasuke growled.

"Come on little brother, we both know I would have made an awful king."

"Yeah, I know were all better off with you as a scholar than having to deal with all your selfish demands 24/7." Sasuke agreed "There its done."

When the last of the chains melted away Sasuke grabbed the door handle and swung it open.

And there in the middle of the room was figure chained high above the ground, it was to dark to see any details but it looked male.

"W...W...W. Who's t..there?" a raspy voice asked and the chained figure moved, barley but it moved.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha an-."

"U..Uchiha!"the Demon hissed voiced filled with fury as he interrupted Sasuke.

"W.. What d.. does an U..Uchiha want with me after leaving me trapped here for so long?" the Demon asked his voice getting stronger the more he used it.

"We would like to request your help."

"And what would I get in return for helping you, Uchiha?"

"I will grant your freedom."

As Sasuke uttered those words the Demons decision was made.

"Agreed, on the condition that I do not kill women or children."

"Deal."

As the bargain was struck Sasuke conjured up a fire ball to get a closer look at the Demon, what he saw sent shivers up and down his spine.

The Demon had bright yellow hair with tips that ended in a deep sunset orange, tan skin that seemed to defy the 500 year imprisonment, but what shocked Sasuke the most was the feral look in his eye's, the look suggested a rage buried deep inside.

"Ughhh! I'll just get you out of those chains then shall?" Sasuke hesitated then started forward.

"Well that would be helpful Teme." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Don't call me Teme, Dobe!"

"I'll call you whatever I want Teme?" Naruto stated and then he ruined the ferocious figure he made by poking out his tongue.

"Hey, do you want out or not?" demanded Sasuke.

"Ok,ok I'll behave."

As Naruto muttered those words Sasuke finally succeeded in releasing Naruto's chains.

As Naruto dropped to the floor he gracefully twisted and landed on all fours, much to the kings astonishment.

"Now that your out will it be possible for you to tell me what your powers are?" Sasuke said his tone all business.

"Well I cant tell you all of them as I don't know myself but I know I can control fire and wind and if extremely angry I can place curses, but that's about it." Naruto replied.

" Well, well little brother it seems we have got ourselves a valuable commodity." a voice said from the dungeon doorway.

At the sound of another person Naruto whirled and summoned fire and was just about to incinerate this new person until Sasuke sensing the danger to his annoying but loved brother rushed forward and put his hands around the flame in Naruto's hand.

"Stop! Its just my stupid brother, you don't need to hurt him." exclaimed Sasuke.

"Doesn't the flame hurt?" asked Naruto having forgotten the man in the doorway the second Sasuke's hand had surrounded the flame and he hadn't screamed out in agony.

"No, no it doesn't." replied Sasuke in utter confusion.

"Do you know what that means?" Naruto asked and when Sasuke shook his head no explained. " It means you are my destined Mate..."

to be continued

yes I know that I am evil but I could not resist leaving it there, give me some reviews and I'll start the next chapter XD


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings this is a first fic for me, it will be a yaoi so If you dont like what are you doing reading this! This story will contain M-preg because I wanted it XD also in later chaps there will be sakura bashing if you like Sakura then sorry its part of the story XP. if you have idea for names just comment and I'll get back to you.

I want to thank all those who commented, alerted or faved this fic XD (free hugs and pocky for you)

This is chapter 2 if you haven't read the prologue or chapter 1 then go and read it now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now goin to go weep in a corner.

Chapter 2

As Sasuke gaped in shock at the words that he had spoken, Naruto took this time to study the man that was supposed to be his one and only mate.

Sasuke stood about half an inch shorter than himself, he had a mouth that looked like he ate a barrel of cherries as they were red and full, he also had beautiful shoulder length ebony hair (although he had to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous it looked, I mean it looked like a ducks butt!), he had really pale and fine skin and a slender figure.

All in all he looked like a girl, that is until you looked him in the eye's there you could see fierce determination and a fully male pride.

As he came to the end of his examination Naruto felt a bit on the hot side (hey give him a break he's been locked up for 500 years), shifting uncomfortably on his feet Naruto turned his attention to the male at the door, while he was studying the male Sasuke had finally snapped out of his shock.

"Hey, what did you mean mate?" Sasuke demanded of Naruto.

"It means that you are my one and only mate, the only one in all worlds that was destined to complete me." Naruto explained patiently.

"Hn, I don't believe you, so shall we go?" as Sasuke passed Naruto grabbed his arm, all the while leaning down.

As Naruto reached Sasuke's ear he gave it a long and slow lick before stating in a whisper making sure the man at the door did not over hear.

"You may deny all you wish, but know this, now that I know what you are, I'm gonna touch, kiss and seduce you until you not only stop denying it you will welcome it and me into you heart and your bed."

letting Sasuke go Naruto did nothing to hide the smirk on his face as he casually strolled out the room only to turn back and say mockingly.

"Well aren't you coming?"

Trying to hide his blush Sasuke "hn'd" and strolled out the door after Naruto, Itachi following soon after him with a wicked gleam of amusement in his eyes.

The opposing Ice Kingdom

As a shockwave went through the veil of space and time, the three oracles, chained to the floor, suddenly jerked and twisted catching the attention of the occupants of the room before lying still, as a minute passed a prophecy was born from their mouths.

_With the release of a demon,_

_The fate of this kingdom,_

_Has been placed in his hands,_

_If he can gain the love of his destined mate,_

_So shall end your prophecy of hate,_

_But shall he sire a child,_

_all those in this room,_

_shall meet there doom. _

With those word the oracles slumped to the floor and silence reigned in the room as the occupants tried to find a way to change the prophecy that could very well end their lives.

Back to the Uchiha's country

Upon reaching the throne room Naruto's stomach chose this time to make itself known.

Blushing at the noises his stomach was making Naruto splutted "hey don't look at me, its not my fault, I haven't eaten for five hundred years, its common sense that I would be a little hungry."

"Hn." the Uchiha smirked. "Itachi get the servants bring up some food." another noise from Naruto's stomach and Sasuke smirked again. "better make that a lot of food."

"Yes little brother." replied Itachi, voice laced with amusement as he left the room.

"Hmmm, so that guy was your brother, I was wondering who he was, explains the almost twinlike resemblance."

"We do not look alike Dobe!" growled Sasuke, his pride smarting at being compared to the evil one.

"Hey don't call me Dobe, Teme." Naruto replied a little hurt at his tone. "sooo, what am I supposed to do for you in this war?

"That... I do not as yet know." Sasuke sighed as he slumped forward in his throne, his head nearly resting on his legs.

"Oh, ok, well as soon as you come up with something I'm all ears." stated a happy Naruto as he could smell the food that was on its way.

"Hn, I'm going to have to gather the council, see if they have any idea's." Sasuke thought out loud.

"FOODS HERE!" Naruto yelled suddenly causing Sasuke to jerk upright as the servants brought in what could only be called a small feast "Aww, there aint much of it is there?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean, there aint much? Theres enough there to feed an entire army battalion." Sasuke exclaimed in shock

"True but I'm also a Demon who hasn't eaten in 500 hundred years and we have big appetites at the best of times." explained Naruto.

"Oh...O.."

"RAMAN!" Interrupted Naruto as Itachi entered the room "you got me raman, I think I love you."

At these words Sasuke felt a spurt of irrational jealousy towards his big brother, as Naruto continued to gush.

" Its just raman Dobe, nothing to get excited about." Sasuke said tightly.

At these words Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at the king.

"Take that back." he said in a deadly voice "raman is not just raman, it is the food of the gods." as he uttered those words Naruto went off into a lecture about how raman made the world go round or some such, Sasuke wasn't really sure as he stopped listening about the time Naruto said the word gods.

As Naruto finished his lecture and started to attack the food before him, Sasuke tried to think of a way to use him in the war.

'Hmmm, we cant use him as a soldier as he could be killed and then be of no use, doesn't look like he has the mind of a strategist...' Sasuke unable to come up with anything turned back to Naruto.

"Other than the three abillitys you have specified, what other magical or physical abilities do you have?"

"Well, in the Demon world I was one of the top five best fighters, umm I can create tornadoes at any part of the world if I have a map of the location and when in serious danger I can transform into a fifty foot fox Demon." answered Naruto around a mouthful of food.

'Hmmm, well those are interesting abilities, hopefully Shikamaru will be able to come up with a strategy.'

In a dark room miles from the Uchiha palace

"My liege the Demon has been awakened." proclaimed a silver haired man kneeling before a black and ancient throne.

"Ahhhh, well then we mussst prepare, issss that all?" hissed the man seated on the throne.

"No my liege, there has also been a prophecy!" the man took a huge breath and said "It seem that we might not survive if the Demon breeds."

"Hmmmm, then the Demon mussssst take top priority, we mussssst have the Demon assssasssssinated..."

Ok another cliff hanger sorry, please review and I'll get to writing the third chapter XD.


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings this is a first fic for me, it will be a yaoi so If you don't like what are you doing reading this! This story will contain M-preg because I wanted it XD also in this chap there is sakura bashing, if you like Sakura then sorry its part of the story XP. If you have idea for names just comment and I'll get back to you.

I want to thank all those who commented, alerted or faved this fic XD (free hugs and cookies for you)

This is chapter 3 if you haven't read the prologue or chapter 1 and 2 then go and read it now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now goin to go weep in a corner.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Uchiha Palace

"Itachi call all the council members for a meeting immediately" Ordered Sasuke as Naruto finished the small feast before him "Oh and make sure Sakura does not here of it!" Sasuke added with a slight sneer upon his features.

"Noted little brother, I will endeavour not to enlighten the pink haired bitch." Itachi said with a small smile.

"All you had to say was ok." muttered a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

After hearing what Sasuke and Itachi had said Naruto asked "Who is Sakura?"

"Don't, whatever you do, say her name!" replied Sasuke in a low voice "the evil one may here you and show up to torment me."

As soon as those he uttered those words the was a huge crash as someone slammed open the throne room doors.

"Saaaasuuuke!"Squealed the pink haired women who forced open the door "I'm back my darling."

"Oh good god."muttered Sasuke with a look of horror on his face "Who let her in?"

The pink haired women squealed again as she caught sight of Sasuke and rushing to the table where he sat, she randomly punched all the guards attempting to stop her and Naruto's jaw dropped as one by one all the guards flew across the room and where embedded into the wall.

Itachi on the other hand seemed to find this whole situation amusing and did nothing to hide his soft snickers.

"I'll get you back for this Itachi." Murmured Sasuke murderously "Sakura." he greeted the women identified to be Sakura, who was now beside him "I thought I banned you from all the palace grounds?"

"Oh, you did? wellll I did not know that sooo oh well I'm here now my love." Sakura said absently.

Failing to notice the look of disgust on Sasuke's face Sakura continued to smile absently until that is her eye's landed on Naruto.

"Ugh, what is that?" she asked in a disgusted voice pointing at Naruto.

"That is Naruto and he is my special guest.

Now Sakura, who was completely obsessed with Sasuke, hated anything that Sasuke deemed special, if of course it was not her, so studying Naruto she gave a small malicious smile.

"Ewwww, he looks hideous, and what are those rags he is wearing, gross." she sneered.

Now Naruto was not usually self-conscious but finding his mate and being degraded in front of him made Naruto flush in complete humiliation.

Seeing Naruto's humiliation Sasuke felt a spark of intense anger toward the idiotic Sakura.

"Sakura, I believe it would be better for you if you left." Sasuke said with barely suppressed anger towards the women.

"But Sasuke." she whined "I don't want to go yet."

"Leave! Now!" Sasuke bellowed, his reign on his anger breaking.

"B...But." Sakura stammered.

"Now." Sasuke growled with a murderous look that froze all the blood in Sakura's body.

Backing away slowly, Sakura looked on the verge of tears and with one last venomous look at Naruto, she ran.

"Itachi, tell all the guards and sentry's that if anyone allows her to enter the palace again they will be severely punished." ordered a furious Sasuke and as Itachi's amusement had faded the second Sakura insulted Naruto, he gave a small satisfied smile and complied.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm down, as he was doing this his eye's were drawn to Naruto who looked dejected with his head down.

"Don't worry about what she said, she's a crazy bitch and its not true." Sasuke tried to comfort Naruto.

Naruto still felt awful but was warmed by Sasuke's attempt of cheering him up and listed his head a little and graced Sasuke with a small smile.

As Naruto gave him a soft smile, Sasuke felt a sudden warmth in his chest and thought worriedly

' I think I may be in trouble...'

* * *

sorry its a little short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer XD please read and review XD


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings this is a first fic for me, it will be a yaoi so If you dont like what are you doing reading this! This story will contain M-preg because I wanted it XD also in later chaps there will be sakura bashing if you like Sakura then sorry its part of the story XP. if you have idea for names just comment and I'll get back to you.

I want to thank all those who commented, alerted or faved this fic XD (free hugs and cookies for you)

This is Chapter 4 please go and read previous chapters if you have not already XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now goin to go weep in a corner.

Chapter Four

As a beam of light stuck Naruto's eye's, here gave a loud groan and rolled over in his bed, well it wasn't really his bed, as it was in the guest quarters but Naruto did not care because after five hundred years of sleeping chained upright he was in heaven.

Naruto, failing to fall back to sleep, let his mind wander to the day before.

'Hmmmm, what a day it was yesterday, first I get released after five hundred years of imprisonment, then I find my mate and to top it all off I get insulted by some big fore headed bimbo that hasn't got enough brain cells to be called a fleck of dust!' reminisced Naruto with a slight sneer on his face as he thought of Sakura.

'Well she got hers in the end.' remembered Naruto with a chuckle, still highly amused at the way Sasuke had snapped at her.

'though when she was gone Sasuke became more quite and withdrawn.' Naruto thought with a little disappointment 'He didn't even say one till he ordered a room to be prepared for me, told me a servant would wake me in the morning to show me to the council meeting room and excused himself.'

Frowning at the king's odd behaviour Naruto did not hear someone enter his room and shut the door quietly behind them.

Before he could react someone swung their blade that, had Naruto not seen out of the corner of his eye, would have lopped his head off.

Trying to untangle himself from the sheets Naruto again saw his attacker swing their blade and if not for the fact that he fell of the bed just as the blade nearly sank into his chest, Naruto would have died.

"Hush little Demon, don't you whine, papa's gonna cut of your head to night and if Little Demon doesn't like this, then papa will give you deaths kiss." Naruto's would be killer sang as he stalked a still tangled Naruto round the room.

Still struggling with the sheets, Naruto just had one thought 'I'm gonna be killed by a crazy, rhyming, singing MAN!"

As the man swung his sword once again, Naruto finally broke free of the sheets and flinging himself out of the path of the sword let out a bellow of rage that someone had dared, dared to harm him and with his eyes bleeding red he charged his attacker.

Sasuke could not sleep, he had not been able to sleep all night as questions and ideas went around his brain being studied or discarded.

Pacing back and forth across his room, Sasuke tried to make sense of what had occurred yesterday.

'What are Demons anyways? Are they humans with incredible power, a different species of humanoid or are they animals given the form of man.' Sasuke contemplated.

'Ugh, I just don't know' he thought in exasperation.

Finally noticing that it was morning, Sasuke groaned realizing he was gonna be late.

'Better make sure that servant woke Naruto up, no point of a meeting if the reason for the meeting is not there.'

As he quietly slipped out of his room, Sasuke wondered what idea's his council would come up with.

'Better be good ones.' He muttered.

Reaching the wing that housed the Demon Sasuke increased his pace, eager to get to the meeting.

'Oh, good I'm here.' he thought, reaching the doors to Naruto's room.

Lifting his hand to knock on the door, Sasuke's had froze as he heard an enraged bellow from inside the room and flinging open the doors he was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Naruto had his hand rapped around the neck of the oddest looking man Sasuke had ever seen as he ad lime green hair and what looked like purple lips and eyes, though it was hard to tell as the mans eyes were filling with tears as Naruto choked the life out of him.

"So how do you like your stay at the palace so far?" Asked a dumbfounded Sasuke.

Jerking a little at the question Naruto whipped round to stare at Sasuke all the while keeping his hands wrapped tightly around the neck of the man beneath him.

"Umm, the service could use some work."Replied Naruto stupidly.

At this Sasuke tried to suppress a laugh until it spilled from his mouth in peals of mirth.

"Ok, ok I get the picture." Looking round the room and his gaze settling on the curtains he went to them and removed on of the tie backs and offering it to Naruto Said "Here use this to tie him up and maybe we'll find out who sent him."

Nodding his agreement, Naruto, careful that the man stayed caught, gently turned the man and sitting on his back, grabbed his hands and tied them together.

Sasuke coming forward t Help Naruto grabbed the mans arm and jerked him up, only to thrust him into a nearby chair.

"Now, tell use who your working for." Sasuke growled, sharingan activating.

When the man just smiled Sasuke sang a small enchantment, an enchantment that forced the person it was used on to answer any question truthfully.

"_Look, oh look into my eyes,_

_They will find the truth behind the lies_."

"Who do you work for!" Sasuke repeated.

"_Oh ring around the Demon,_

_a pocket full of woe,_

_you pissed off the snake lord,_

_so now you gotta go._"

with these words the man bit off his tongue.

"Oh hell, Orochimaru!" Sasuke hissed voice filled with such utter hatred it sent shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Come on don't want to be late for the meeting." Sasuke pronounced as he flung himself of of the man who had just committed suicide.

"I'll have to send a servant to clean up the mess a little later."

OH how was it I have never done a fight scene before and although it isn't much of one please tell me what you think XD


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own and only use the characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure.

Warnings:BXB boy and boy relationship if you dont like it please dont read

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry for the chap being sooo late I have been ill and then my office org decided to play up, but I have added a little something at the end of this chap that I hope will make up for the wait XD

Cookies and NaruSasu plushies to all those who have reviewed, faved and alerted

please review and tell me what you think

Chapter 5

The council room was packed, it had representatives from nearly all the clans, and let me tell you there were a lot of clans.

But the only clans that mattered were the most powerful clans, they were the smartest, strongest and most loyal of all the clans, although it is possible for one to turn against the throne though that hadn't ever happened before.

Out of all the clans the smartest had to be the Nara and the Hyuga clans, the Nara clan was the master strategists out of all the clans and the Hyuga clan new everything there was to know about chakra, the power that people use to summon there elements and special ability's.

The strongest were the Haruno's and the Aburame, the Haruno's had tremendous strength that surpassed that of normal people and the Aburame clan had a pact with the bugs, who are one of the most strongest creatures in this country.

The most loyal though had to be the Rock clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Akimichi and the Nameless clan, the rock clan had mastered all types of martial art and surpassed many of the masters in the world, the Inuzuka literally were the dogs of war, they with there canine companions were always on the front line of every war and they were the ones who usually decided if the battle was won or lost, the Akimichi clan were in charge of the food and medicine for the country, with there extensive knowledge of herbs, plants and the human body they created the best medicine and food that would ultimately make the person using it stronger and out of all the clans the strongest, smartest and most loyal had to be the Nameless clan, the had many people in the clan who mastered different types of elements and special ability's, though the top three had mastered wind, puppetry and sand.

There was an air of expectancy and impatience in the council room as the king should have been there half an hour ago and being as anal as the king was about the time they were a little worried.

Those worries were dispelled when the was noticeable arguing from outside the doors.

"We're late, ugh its all you fault Dobe."

"My fault Teme, I didn't ask to be attacked by some weird ass singing assign guy now did I? No, so how is it my fault."

"Well you were dumb enough to get attacked by the crazy singing guy, so I say its you fault we're late!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

the opening of the doors revealed the arguing couple were none other than their king and another person that no one could identify.

The council room went silent as everyone stared in shock at there king, bickering like a child.

As the pair became aware of the disbelieving stares the were being given, they shifted uncomfortably and made their way to their seats.

As Sasuke took his seat, he cleared his throat and announced.

"I have called this meeting to announce a new member to our army, a powerful ally, everyone _this _is Naruto." Sasuke introduced while gesturing towards Naruto. "He is a powerful demon, with powerful abilities and I have no idea what to do with him, so can any of you come up with an idea?"

The whole council was still in shock at who and what Naruto was and it was a while before someone was coherent enough to speak up.

"Ummm, sorry but until we know exactly what Naruto can do we will have know idea what to come up with, so if its ok with you can you tell us what his power are." Shikamaru of the Nara clan asked.

"Oh, oh yes, sorry." Replied Sasuke extremely embarrassed in having forgotten to tell them. "Well he is an excellent fighter, though this hasn't been tested so we will have to do that soon, he can control wind and fire and in extreme danger he can turn into a fifty foot fox."

When he had finished explaining Sasuke looked around the room, only to see the openly astonished faces of nearly all the council members.

"...W..Well that is really interesting." Sneered Danzo. "And who's not to say that he won't turn on us like the filthy monster he is."

Before he could utter another word Danzo found himself being held three feet off of the floor by a very angry fox demon.

"Never insult me again, as you will find that I will not condone it and I have enough power to take out all you guards before they could lay a finger on me, do you understand?" Demanded Naruto as he roughly shook Danzo while the other council member stared at him with fear in their gazes.

"Y...Ye..Yessss." Danzo wheezed trying to suck in air around the death grip Naruto had on his throat.

"Good."Naruto said sweetly with a small smile on his face as he dropped Danzo back into his seat and then went back to take his own.

"Cough, umm sire I believe I have the perfect job for Naruto."

4 hours later

"Do we have to?" Whined Naruto, sounding very much like a child.

"Yes! Now shut up and get ready."Snapped Sasuke fed up with the demons constant whining.

"But I told you I was a great fighter why do I have to fight that weird eyebrow guy?" Naruto continued to whine completely disregarding Sasuke's order to shut up.

"Because as I have told you, the council needs proof."Sasuke sighed extremely tied all of a sudden.

"Well ok but can I have raman after?" Naruto asked with a cute pout.

"Yes, but only if you don't hold back, Lee is extremely good and hand to hand combat and it would not do for you to under estimate him."Sasuke told Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke and it has to be pork raman." Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"Yes, fine."Sasuke indulged.

"Yay raman!" And with that finale yell Naruto made his way to the solider training area.

The training area was a huge square room that was lines with all kinds of weapons and in the middle of that room was a platform about thirty feet by thirty feet.

In the centre of the platform as one of the weirdest guys Naruto has ever seen, the guy had huge bushy eyebrows, bug eyes but what was weirdest of all was he was wearing a skin tight green bodysuit.

"Come friend, let us fight youthfully."Said the guy with a huge grin, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Eh, ooookkkk."Replied the wide eyed Naruto who was more than a little freaked out.

"Ok, you ready? Then here are the rules, one, no elemental powers, two, no killing and three, no maiming, are we clear? Good then let the test begin." Sasuke announced and watched enraptured as the fighters got into their stances and went at it.

Getting into a loose stance Naruto carefully watched and waited, looking for the for the perfect opportunity to strike and then suddenly he was dodging a barrage of kicks and punches that came at him fast and with power.

Dodging and weaving around the attacks Naruto kept looking for his chance and suddenly there it was, Lee during one of his kicks had unknowingly exposed his left side and acting quickly Naruto ducked under the kick and sent his fist into Lee's side causing him to stagger.

Taking the opportunity Naruto started his own series of attacks, faster and faster his fists and legs seemed to fly giving Lee no room to counter attack and all he could do was block.

Seeing Lee in a defensive stance Naruto added more speed and power to his attacks and then he saw it, the one fault in Lee's stance, the weak spot.

In this stance, although hugely affective to most fighting styles, against Naruto's it was weak, as Naruto had spotted the one spot in the stance that he could attack.

With a quick spin Naruto brought his leg around and struck Lee on his right thigh with enough power to send him crashing into the wall and with that the battle was over.

It hadn't even lasted a minute.

Adrenaline still pounding through his veins Naruto spun around and bounded towards Sasuke and jumped him.

As they landed on the floor Naruto was laughing uncontrollably but with one look into Sasuke's eyes the laughing died down and with no warning whatsoever Naruto's lips were on Sasuke's and with that they were kissing.

As Sasuke lost himself in the kiss he threaded his fingers through Naruto's hair, holding him tighter while Naruto traced his lips with his tongue causing Sasuke to moan softly.

"Cough, umm, your highness."A servant tried to gain his kings attention and failed miserably but before he could try again and softly mocking voice made the kissing couple freeze.

"Well well little brother shall we procure you a bed, as its seams you were about to christen the floor." Inquired the amused voice of Itachi.

Groaning with embarrassment and remembering all the people in the room Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's shoulder for a moment before shoving the demon off and getting to his feet, a blush prominent against his cheeks.

Ignoring Itachi and the other council members in the room, Sasuke strode to the doors with his head held high.

Pausing at the door Sasuke turned round and addressed the demon still laying on the floor, dazed at the unexpected heat of the kiss.

"Well are you coming or not, you won so it seems I owe you some pork ramen."

At the mention of ramen Naruto was up and at the door in five seconds flat, a huge grin on his face.

"Ramen!"

And still ignoring the council, Itachi and the unconscious Lee they left the room.

TBC

ok there it is the next chap hope you like it XD


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own and only use the characters for my own sick and twisted pleasure.

Warnings:B x B boy and boy relationship if you dont like it please dont read

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry for the not getting this chap out later its because my laptop charger overheated and I couldn't get a new one for four weeks and when I did I was lazy, so I have to say to Thisismedealwithit thanks for the lovely reviews as they got me off my lazy ass to write this.

Oh and just to say that nearly all the assassins will be made up as there will be no Akatsuki in this story...Except Madara and Itachi of course.

Cookies and NaruSasu plushies to all those who have reviewed, faved and alerted

oh also I have decided this fic will be a NaruSasuNaru, although Sasuke will rarely top.

Please review and tell me what you think

Warnings: Sakura bashing and hotNsteamy stuff

Chapter 6

Looking at the bowl that was before him, Naruto could not keep in a moan of appreciation as nothing could taste as good as Ramen, especially pork Ramen.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto thanked with a grin before digging into his food.

"Eat with a least the semblance of manners Dobe, as you are getting that everywhere."Sasuke replied with a sneer as the Ramen came closer and closer to staining his very expensive clothes.

"Sowwy." Naruto replied mouth still full.

"Hn."

'What the hell could I have been thinking, not only did I kiss Naruto but I did it in front of nearly the entire council.' Sasuke thought biting back a mortified groan because Uchiha's did not groan.

'Though Naruto did show some skill, I think he is the first person that had Lee out of the ring in under a minute hell, I think he is one of the few that actually managed to get Lee out of the ring at all.'

Sasuke contemplated Naruto as he continued to wolf down his food.

'Ok, except the whisker marks on his cheeks and the unusual hair I don't see what make him a demon."

Snapping out of his musings Sasuke noticed that Naruto had finally finished his sixteen large bowls of Ramen.

"Ready for the tour Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yosh!"

"What do you mean he FAILED!" Roared Orochimaru at the news that the demon was still alive.

"I'm sorry my lord it seems the demon killed the assassin." Kabuto simpered.

Looking at his ever faithful servant Orochimaru sensed that their was something he was leaving out of his report.

"What are you hiding from me Kabuto?" Orochimaru demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well my lord it seems that Sasuke found out and while the assassin was still alive he used...The Sharingan." Kabuto replied fearful of his life.

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that the incompetent assssssasssssssin did not kill himsssself when he realissssed he could not win?"Orochimaru hissed furious.

"Th...That is not all my lord." Kabuto flinched as he said these words.

"What?" Asked Orochimaru, his anger rising rapidly.

"It seems that the assassin indicated it was you who sent him."

At this Orochimaru's anger rose to epic proportions and he screamed, a scream that was full of loathing and anger.

"Send Haku and Zabuza."

"And here is the armoury." Sasuke announced as they entered a hug room that was filled top to bottom with weapons of all kinds.

"Is that what I think it is." Naruto asked as in a corner he spotted what looked like Shurikens and kunai.

"They are Kunai and Shurikens, our country makes the especially, they are standard for all our people as we highly believe that everyone has the right to defend themselves and if someone used these weapons to harm any other person they will be arrested and, if the crime is serious enough, they will be executed." Sasuke explained seeing the confused look on Naruto's face.

"Oooh, can I have some." Naruto asked still looking at the weapons.

"Sure that's why we came here." Sasuke replied."Just picked ten of each."

At Sasuke's words Naruto broke out in a huge smile and rushed forwards towards the gleaming weapons.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto sort through the weapons checking the weight and balance of each one before either pocketing or replacing them .

After Naruto had selected his weapons Sasuke pulled out a pouch from his pocket.

"Here store your weapons in here." Sasuke said, chucking the pouch to Naruto, who caught it and smiled his thanks.

Seeing the smile on Naruto's face Sasuke could not suppress the warm feeling in his heart.

With that Naruto and Sasuke continued on the tour until Sasuke was called away an hour later to see to the stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Damn stupid brother, leaving me with all his paperwork as well as my own, took me ages."Sasuke mumbled as he trudged to his room dead on his feet.

As he reached his room, Sasuke, too tired to notice that his door was unlocked, let himself in and started stripping off his clothes.

Done to his undergarments Sasuke turned to his bed, only to stop and stare in revulsion at the naked body in his bed scantly covered by the bedspread.

"I have been waiting for you." Sakura simpered from his bed and curling his lip in disgust, Sasuke quickly grabbed a robe and chucked it at her.

"Put it on and get out." Sasuke ordered in a cold emotionless voice, barely suppressed fury emanating from him.

"But, Sasuke, I love you."Sakura slipping out of the bed and showing of her bare body.

"If you don't leave right this second I will forcibly remove you myself." He hissed, as he was subjected to the horrific sight of her feminine body.

"No you won't, you love me Sasuke, just as much as I love you." She purred as she made her way towards him, trying to look sexy but failing.

Just as he was about to issue his last warning Sakura reached him and wrapped her body his.

His fury exploded and grabbing her by her revolting pink hair, Sasuke peeled her off him and dragged her to the door.

"Guards!" He bellowed as Sakura whimpered in pain.

Hearing the heavy footfalls of his guards Sasuke threw sakura out of the room as the first guard appeared.

"Make sure she will never enter the palace again, or you will regret it." he ordered harshly and slammed the door.

As Sasuke anger dissipated, he turned around and opened the door again.

"And can someone come and change the sheets?"

It was half an hour later before Sasuke finally got to sleep hoping he would not have nightmares about Sakura's naked body.

_Hands gliding across silky skin, feeling the nubs of aroused nipples, making them harder with little flicks and pinches of his fingers._

_His mouth descending, tasting salty skin before closing around the aroused nub, sucking gently before picking up the pace as his lover moaned beneath him._

_His hand lowering to trail the hairs that lead to a treasure he wanted to explore, his hand clasping around his lovers cock and started to drag his hand up and down at a torturous pace as his lover arched his back in pleasure, unknowingly thrusting his nipple deeper into the others mouth._

_Slipping his hand to his lovers face he asked permission for them to enter stroking his partners bottom lip until his mouth opened, allowing entry._

_As his lover sucked and nipped at the fingers occupying his mouth, the man sped up the pace of his hand that clasped his lovers cock, causing his partner to moan around his fingers._

_Smirking at the sound the man removed his fingers from the other mans mouth and brought them down to the mans back entrance, his fingers stroking and probing before one entered, finally, sinking past the ring of muscle and submerged itself halfway in his partners tight heat._

_Wiggling his fingers, the man thrust them in and out slowly, consious of his partners slight gasp of pain before adding a second finger._

_Scissoring and rotating his finger to stretch the hole, the man quickly added a third finger wincing slightly at his lovers groan of pain._

_After a while at preparation the man removed his fingers, satisfied that his lover was stretched enough._

_Adding lube to his hard and leaking cock, the man slowly brought it to his lovers entrance, before, with a groan he sunk cock deep, stopping to let his partner adjust._

_When his lover finally relaxed around him the man set a steady pace, thrusting in and out of his partner searching for that one heavenly spot._

_As his lover let out a surprised groan of pleasure the man grinned and started aiming for the spot that had caused that sound and watched avidly as his lover thrust and thrashed against him in pleasure._

_His lovers walls tightening around him the man let out a moan as his partners come spurted and coated his and his lovers stomach and chest in the creamy substance._

_Thrusting faster and faster, slamming into his lover the man let out a groan as he..._

And with that Sasuke awoke.

A tortured groan falling from his lips as he felt his stomach coated with a sticky substance.

It seems since for the fist time since he was fourteen, the king had come from a wet dream.

Ok tell me what you think of my first lemon and R&R please.


	8. AN

Hi everyone sorry for not updating but I have been dealing with family problems.

I am back now but I have re-read my story and I was left unsatisfied so I will be deleting it...

But don't worry I will be re-writing it and then re-uploading so keep an eye out ^^

Also I want to give a big thanks to all those how faved-alerted me and my fic and hopefully the edit will be worth it ^^


	9. Last AN

The first edited chap is up please go read and Review to tell me what you think

I will take this version down in a week.


End file.
